


Walk me home

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on a prompt, set after 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: prompt: (post 4x08) everyone is staying at Eva, because they are quite wasted. The balloon boys went home to have iftar (when they break their fast) sana asks if yousef could walk her home. They talk about what they know. Then they confess to each other.





	Walk me home

**_“Hey Sana, me and the boys are leaving, are you coming with us or are you staying?”_** Elias asked her sister as the night was almost there.

“ ** _Uh…I’m going but…”_** she looked at the group of boys.

Mikael, Adam, Mutta and Yousef were talking about something while waiting for Elias and Sana.

 ** _“Can you maybe get going with Mikael, Adam and Mutta?”_** she asked biting her lip

 ** _“What about…”_** he started confused by Sana forgetting about Yousef, but then he realized she wasn’t forgetting at all **_“Oh…”_**

 ** _“Yeah…”_** she said looking at the floor

 ** _“I thought you were over him”_** Elias said raising his eyebrow at her

She just smiled and shrugged

**_“But you know that he and…”_ **

**_“They’re not”_** she confirmed **_“I talked to her, it was all a misunderstanding”_**

 ** _“Cool”_** Elias said nodding

He turned around to look at the boys.

 ** _“Yo, Yousef, can you come?”_** Elias yelled

 ** _“Elias what are you doing?”_** Sana hissed

**_“Don’t worry sis”_ **

Yousef frowned at them but approached them.

 ** _“What?”_** he asked as he reached them

 ** _“Well, see you”_** Elias said smiling as he left them there

 ** _“Elias? What…?”_** Yousef said frowning but his friend had already left **_“What is that about?”_**

 ** _“Would you like to walk me home?”_** Sana asked biting her lip

 ** _“But I thought we all were…”_** he turned around and saw the boys leaving the house **_“Oh…”_**

 ** _“Would you like to walk me home?”_** she asked once again

 ** _“Yes, of course”_** he nodded

She smiled at him shyly and led the way.

They had been walking for awhile now and still hadn’t said a word. She tried to look for the right words in her head to break the ice.

 ** _“I saw you kissing Noora at SYNG”_** she almost whispered.

Maybe those weren’t the right words but at least she had caught his attention because he looked at as fast as it was humanly possible

 ** _“That’s why I was so cold towards you”_** she added

 ** _“Sana…I…it wasn’t…it didn’t mean anything”_** he tried to explain

**_“I know…I know that now”_ **

**_“Sana…”_ **

**_“I don’t hate you Yousef”_** she interrupted him **_“I could never hate you. I wanted you to know that”_**

 ** _“Oh, that’s…good”_** he stuttered

 ** _“And yes, you acted like a 12 years old the other day but you made me smile, it was the first time I smiled in weeks”_** she said biting her lip

 ** _“Wait…how do you…”_** he frowned but then it hit him **_“Noora…she told you”_**

**_“Not exactly…she showed me the texts”_ **

**_“All of them?”_** Yousef asked blushing

**_“Yes, all of them”_ **

**_“Fy faen”_** he whispered scratching the back of his neck nervously **_“You must think I’m an idiot”_**

 ** _“No…I think the word dork suits you better”_** she smiled

**_“Oh, great, great, the girl I have a crush on just found out I like her and the first thing she says is that I’m a dork, cool”_ **

He shook his head in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands.

 ** _“Hey”_** Sana said removing his hands from his face so he would look at her **_“Hey, I really liked those texts”_**

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Yes because…”_** she took a deep breath before continuing **_“Well because I like you too”_**

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Are you going to ask me that with everything I say?”_** she asked rolling her eyes

**_“I just want to make sure this is real”_ **

**_“It is”_** she grinned.

 ** _“So you like me?”_** he asked

 ** _“Yes, Yousef, I like you”_** she rolled her eyes once again

 ** _“And I like you…cool”_** he said with his goofy smile

 ** _“It is cool indeed”_** she nodded

They continued their way in silence, but this time it was a comfortable one. As they almost reached her house she smiled to herself remembering something she had read on the texts.

**_“I didn’t know you believed in soulmates”_ **

**_“Of course you had to remember that…”_** Yousef muttered to himself more than for her to hear

 ** _“It was really cute”_** Sana laughed

He just shook his head and rolled his eyes

 ** _“Seriously, it was my favorite text”_** she said **_“I don’t want her to hate me, I swear she and I are soulmates”_** she quoted him

 ** _“You memorized them?”_** Yousef asked raising an eyebrow at her

They had reached Sana’s house by now and were standing outside the front door.

 ** _“No.”_** Sana lied

 ** _“Now who’s the dork, huh?”_** he teased her

 ** _“Goodnight Yousef”_** she said turning around

 ** _“Goodnight soulmate”_** she heard him saying behind her making her smile once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it  
> Thanks for reading♥


End file.
